


Doubts and Dates?

by IntoTheUnknown99



Series: Short and sweet [5]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheUnknown99/pseuds/IntoTheUnknown99
Summary: After spending a week recovering Alec is concerned that he somehow messed up his chances with Magnus. Meanwhile Magnus takes awhile to get back to Alec due to his concern at how much he feels for the shadowhunter so quickly.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Short and sweet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620415
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	1. Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is where I'm going to stop with this, there will be one more chapter after this and then that's it. As always, I'm sorry for the mistakes and hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing everyone knew about Alec Lightwood, it was his detestment of sitting back and doing nothing especially while his institute was out investigating the attacks. Seeing as that no one would let him up and about for longer than ten minutes, despite his glares and over all brooding, he became extremely demanding and had to have others look into the attacks and bring him the information gathered. Turns out he was right, they were very much deliberate and when a third attack happened they were well prepared and even caught the individual behind the attacks. As it turned out not everyone was on board with a more united shadow world and thought the best course of action was too attack the most progressive Institute.

A couple of days after that he was officially cleared for light duty, and everyone was hoping that Alec's foul mood would improve but unfortunately that was not the case. First he was on everyone's case about paperwork and then once he was fully healed he increased training. Rumors were going around that the individual behind the attacks really shook Alec up which was why he was working everyone so hard and while he was a bit worried about others coming after his Institute because of him, that wasn't the main reason.

"Okay what gives?" Izzy barged into his room with Jace close behind. Alec just glared at them hoping they'd just leave him alone. "I tried to warn you Iz" Jace said to his sister "Based on what I'm feeling he's in no mood to talk."

"Jace is right, I don't want to talk about it. I'm going out for run, if anything comes up call me." Alec said as he tried to brush past his siblings and out of his room but Izzy stepped in his way. "Alec, you can't keep blaming yourself for those attacks. Even if you had looked into it more after the first one it wouldn't have made a difference." Izzy stated trying to get through to her brother.

"Izzy, that's not it" Alec sighed while rubbing his hands through his hair. "I mean yeah maybe a little but that's not.." he trailed off and looked between his siblings, their expressions of concern cutting through his cold exterior. Alec walked back to his bed and sat down before he quietly stated what was really upsetting him. "He hasn't called me." 

"What?" Izzy asked slightly confused and then she saw the outfits she had hung in his room nearly a week earlier and understood. "Did he say he would? Have you tried calling him?" Izzy went over and sat next to him while Jace pulled up a chair and sat in front of them.

"Yeah, I tried texting him once I was cleared to leave the infirmary and no answer so I called him the next day thinking maybe he was just busy but he never texted or called." And now that Alec had finally started talking he couldn't stop and continued before Jace or Izzy could offer any advice or reassurance. "And I don't know why I'm like this" he said while indicating his overall glum mood. "I mean I hardly know him and maybe because I thought I'd finally have a chance at being happy with someone but I somehow managed to mess things up before I really got a chance is what's bothering me the most. I just don't know" Alec finished his rant and flopped backwards onto his bed to stare at the ceiling.

"Just because it doesn't seem to have worked out with Magnus doesn't mean you won't get another chance. Look how many times Jace struck out before Clary." Izzy said as Jace's offended "hey!" brought a small smile to Alec's face before he continued talking to the ceiling.

"This is going to sound insane but I don't think I'll want a chance with anyone else. We never even made it to our first date and yet I can't help feeling broken over this. It doesn't make sense, I hardly even know him but he's my tragic love story that never even happened." He was starting to feel stupid voicing this out loud to his siblings but it was hard to explain. No one has ever made him feel as alive as Magnus did in the few times that they saw each other.

"Well maybe he's just really busy and he'll call when he can, it has only been a few days." said Jace, hoping his optimism would seep through to his brother.

"I don't think that's.." Alec was cut off by his phone ringing on his desk. He quickly jumped up and ran to pick it up and then panicked. "Oh God, it's him, be quiet! But what do I say?" 

"Just answer it!" Izzy and Jace both exclaimed before basically getting kicked out of Alec's room. "Okay up! Thanks for the pep talk" Alec said while pulling Izzy up and dragging Jace out of the chair and to his door. "Oh come on, move faster, you guys are the worst." He said as he shut his door and answered his phone slightly breathless "Hello?"

"Hello Alexander, I hear you're doing well, would that mean you're up for that date we never had." Magnus asked with a slight hesitance to his voice.

Alec's whole face lit up with a smile as he nodded and then rolled his eyes at his own foolishness before he actually responded in a manner in which Magnus could hear. "Yeah, I'd like." 

They chatted for a few moments before they picked later t that day for their date, after they ended the call Alec did a little dance that he would deny if anyone asked before he dashed off to his office to clear the rest of his day.


	2. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally go out on that date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this it for this one. Thank you to all of those who left comments or kudos! This is my first attempt at a fic and I realize there was plenty of errors and it was probably a bit all over the place.. I hope you enjoy the long awaited date!

"Alec for the love of goodness stop pacing! You're starting to make me dizzy" Izzy addressed her flustered brother. They had just finished with his outfit and Magnus was going to be there any minute to pick him up.

"Stop pacing? Stop pacing?! Izzy really?" Alec looked at her incredulously. "Have your ever been on a date with Magnus?" He asked with an eye brow raised as his sister just looked at him before rolling her eyes. "That's exactly what I thought, maybe you should start pacing too." 

Izzy got up and started pacing with her brother, even if he was being ridiculous she wanted to help calm his nerves in any way she could. "Is this helping?" She asked sincerely.

"No" he groaned before he grabbed his sisters hand to drag her to sit with him on his bed. "But thank you" he said with a small smile. Before Izzy could even respond Jace and Clary burst through his door. "Hey you almost ready? What time is he picking you up?"

"In just a few minutes, I should probably head out" he responded hesitantly. His nerves were really starting to get the best of him. Izzy grabbed his hand and pulled him up and together they all made their way to the front steps where Magnus would portal in. Alec probably wouldn't admit it but he would be forever grateful for the moral support his siblings and Clary offered him. He made a mental note to give them all an extra day off soon as a silent thank you. "Do you think I should just kiss him right off the bat?" Alec asked randomly right before his so called moral support started to laugh. He was going to reconsider that extra day off now.

"What? Alec no, why would you?" Izzy asked not unkindly.

"Well I guess so I don't stress about it the whole time." Alec answered plainly as they got closer to the door.

"I wouldn't just kiss him to get it out of the way, see how the date goes. You never know maybe by the end you won't be ready and that's okay." Clary chimed in and Jace agreed unhelpfully. "Yeah let the tension build, it's so much better that way." 

Alec glared at his brother before thinking over what Clary said and gave her a slight nod as a thanks. Just as they walked out of the front door a portal appeared at the bottom of the steps and Magnus stepped through. Alec gave him a once over before Izzy elbowed him and told him to close his mouth before he started to drool. To which Alec responded, "Are you sure I can't just kiss him first?" Which caused them all to laugh again before Izzy answered "I sure wouldn't blame you" followed by a low whistle. Alec quickly turned to glare at his sister as she raised her hands and then backed away. Clary wished him luck and Jace patted him on the shoulder before they disappeared back into the Institute.

Magnus smiled at Alec encouragingly as he made his way down the stairs. "Hello Alexander" he greeted once they were right in front of each other.

Alec was completely distracted by the fact that Magnus had left his glamor down and he got a good look at golden cat eyes. "Wow." Alec whispered as he licked his lips. "I was warned against kissing you right away but I can't for the life of me remember why?"

Magnus smiled brightly before shaking his head and looking down briefly. "Well I'm flattered, let's see how the date goes first shall we?" He said as he made a portal and then extended his hand out to Alec.

Alec just nodded before grabbing Magnus' hand and who knew such a simple touch could wreak such havoc on a person. Alec could swear he felt tingles radiating from where their hands were entwined. He cleared his throat before asking "So, uh, where are we going?" as they stepped through the portal.

When they stepped through the other side it was into a wide opened field with targets spread out and Alec looked to Magnus a bit puzzled. "You see Alexander I have acquired many skills over my life time but one thing I can say I've never truly mastered is the bow and arrow." Magnus looked up to Alec a bit nervously. "I hear you are quite the Archer so I was hoping you could teach me. Of course we don't have to we can go anywhere you'd like really." Magnus added quickly.

Alec smiled softly at him "I'd love to, but could you answer a question first?" And at Magnus' nod Alec continued "Why this? As you said, we could have done anything." Alec asked slightly confused 

"You always seem so nervous around me, I figured this would make you feel more comfortable than if we were to go on a more traditional date." Magnus answered honestly and Alec gave the hand he was still holding a small squeeze before whispering a quiet thank you. Magnus seemed pleased with this as he gave Alec a blinding smile. "So what will we need? I'm pretty sure I can conjure up just about everything." 

"Well a bow, some arrows and gloves would be a good start." And while Magnus went about summoning what they needed Alec was blessed with a front row magic show. He couldn't help but think how beautiful he really was.

Once they had everything they needed Alec started to explain the basics and Magnus was completely enraptured as Alec was in his element which meant no tripping over his words or random blushes. Surely Magnus would have to fix that, as much as he liked the confident Shadowhunter there was something pleasing about being able to fluster him so. 

Alec had started going over the stance and had shot off a few arrows before he unbuttoned his top few buttons and started to roll up his sleeves. He was feeling a bit constricted not used to practicing in nicer clothes. 

"If this would be more comfortable for you without the shirt, I surely wouldn't mind." Magnus said with a smirk as he noticed his slight discomfort with the lack of flexibility of his clothes. Alec could feel his cheeks heating all the way down his neck and looked at Magnus' teasing smile before taking a deep breath and with a surge of confidence started undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt one by one as he slowly walked back to Magnus. Alec gained some more confidence on his walk over as he watched Magnus' face go from pleased to complete and utter shock. It was almost as he was hypnotized as he kept his eyes trained on Alec's hands. When the last button was undone and they stood face to face Magnus licked his lips and looked up into Alec's eyes.

"Thanks, that's a good idea" Alec said as he took off his shirt and leaned slightly into Magnus' space to put the shirt on a tree stump slightly behind Magnus. Magnus' eyes slowly followed the movement and he was only slightly disappointed to finally notice that while he had unlimited access to bare arms and shoulders, Alec had been wearing a tank top underneath. Which was probably for the best because he surely could not be held accountable for his actions with a half naked man in front of him, especially one as stunning as Alec.

"Alright, let's see if you've been paying attention." Alec said as he quickly turned and walked back over to where he left the bow, hoping to hide how flushed he was and held out the bow for Magnus.

"I can assure you that I have not, at least not in the way you're referring to" Magnus said with a teasing glint in his eyes as he purposely looked Alec up and down. Alec had managed to completely surprise him, in a good way at least but he wanted to keep this interesting. "But what I have been paying attention to is the way you lick over your bottom lip before biting down on it as you release your arrow. I've also been paying attention to the way your shirt stretched across your back and shoulders as you pull back. And don't get me started on your hands Alexander, how I haven't noticed them before is beyond me. I think you've helped me discover a new kink of mine." Magnus teased as Alec looked anywhere but at Magnus trying to desperately remember how to breath. Magnus waited patiently as Alec got himself together.

"That was payback for the shirt thing wasn't it?" Alec said barely above a whisper while rubbing at the nape of his neck, realizing how out depth he was. "It most certainly was, Alexander but that doesn't make anything I said less true." And Alec blushed brighter while Magnus finally grabbed the bow.

"Alright, since we established my lack of attention I might need some pointers." Magnus decided to give Alec a reprieve and changed topics to something far more comfortable for Alec. Alec went about helping him into the correct stance and Magnus had to seriously restrain his commentary as Alec adjusted his arms and even stood behind him while they pulled back the arrow together so he could get the feel of it. It seemed while in his training mode he was not easily bothered even as he wrapped his arms around Magnus to pull back the arrow and giving pointers as he went.

"Alright, now you try, pull back and release." Alec stated as he stepped away from Magnus who instantly missed the warmth against his back. Magnus pulled back and released but was sorely disappointed when the arrow lodged itself into the ground shy of the target. 

"Well that was anti climatic." Magnus said while pouting and Alec tried to contain his mirth by biting on his bottom lip. Magnus looked up at Alec and his pout immediately turned into a smile upon seeing him trying to contain his laughter. "Alright shadowhunter, what did I do wrong?" He asked with a smile and for the next hour or so they continued to shoot until Magnus was somewhat confident in his new ability.

Once they were done Magnus snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared along with a tray with two cocktails and some finger foods. "Shall we?" He said while going to sit down. Alec smiled and followed him down on the blanket. "This is nice, thank you Magnus" Alec said as he grabbed a mini sandwich and popped it in his mouth.

"You're quite welcome Alexander, as far as dates go are you having a good time?" Magnus asked as he grabbed for a cocktail. Alec looked at Magnus and smiled, "yeah, I am" and they continued to talk until the food and drinks were gone. Alec moved the tray out of the way and scooched closer to Magnus so their thighs were basically touching and Magnus just smiled at him encouragingly. Alec started blushing before he started talking "I'm kind of really new to all this dating stuff, so I don't know, is it okay if I, if we.." he trailed off. 

Magnus looked at him with kind eyes and waited until Alec was ready to voice what he wanted. Alec licked his bottom lip while staring at Magnus' "May I kiss you?" He whispered quietly and bit his lip gently while he looked up. Magnus turned slightly toward Alec and reached a hand up to his cheek, using his thumb to gently release the bottom lip that Alec was still holding hostage with his teeth. Magnus looked Alec in the eyes before nodding and Alec gave him a relieved smile before he hesitated. Magnus moved in first hoping to encourage Alec and it worked as the next thing he felt was soft hesitant lips against his own. Alec pulled away way before Magnus was ready so he chased his lips before stopping himself. A whispered "wow" was the only warning he got as a strong hand cupped his face and those glorious lips were back on his a little bit more confident this time.

Kissing Magnus was way beyond his wildest dreams, he felt electric and safe and warm and happier than he's ever felt in his entire life. Alec slowly started moving his lips against Magnus' and he never wanted this feeling to end. He felt a gentle poke at his lips before realizing it was Magnus' tongue and he pulled back with a gasp. Before Magnus even had a chance to apologise, afraid he'd gone too far, Alec had his lips back on his and this time he was the one who gently slid his tongue along the seem of the lips attached to his own. Alec had no idea what came over him but the second he felt Magnus' tongue against his own he quickly adjusted himself so he could swing a leg over Magnus' lap, needing to be as close to him as possible.

And that was how Magnus ended up with a lap full of Shadowhunter and he was in no way complaining. Magnus had one hand cupping Alec's jaw and the other was slightly behind him supporting them both up. He had a feeling lying back and pulling Alec with him would be too much for the younger man and he definitely didn't want this to stop because of something he did to make him uncomfortable. Unfortunately Alec's brain must have caught up with him because he finally realized he was straddling Magnus and pulled away slightly breathless. "I'm sorry, I didn't, I don't know what came over me" Alec whispered while going to move off of Magnus who quickly sat up straight so he could use both hands to gently grip Alec's hips to halt his movement. "It's okay, please never apologize for this, it is more than welcomed." He then removed his hands and breathlessly smiled at Alec. "You can move but only if you want to."

Alec looked a little nervous before he decided to settle more comfortably on Magnus "you don't mind?" He asked shyly. Magnus chuckled slightly before cupping his face once more "This is something I'll never mind darling and could become quite accustomed to if I'm being honest." Alec smiled before leaning in to capture Magnus' lips once more. He pulled back and chuckled to himself before saying "I think I might like to kiss you for the rest of my life." And at that Magnus pulled him in for a kiss before he whispered "I think I might like that."


End file.
